Milton
thumb|right|Milton u boku prawowitego króla Palaedry - [[Lysander Gryphonheart|Lysandra Gryphonhearta (epilog kampanii "Prawdziwe ostrze").]] Milton - jeden z głównych protagonistów kampanii Prawdziwe ostrze w Heroes of Might and Magic IV, człowiek, przykładny i wierny giermek Lysandera Gryphonhearta. W samej grze nie pojawia się jako postać na mapie przygody, lecz pełni rolę narratora pierwszoosobowego zarówno w wydarzeniach tekstowych przedstawiających fabułę z jego perspektywy, jak i przerywników filmowych. Dubbingowany przez Piotra Warszawskiego w polskiej wersji językowej. Historia Imię jego matki nie jest znane, lecz wiadomo, że jego ojciec - erathiański obywatel - był jednym z wielu obrońców królestwa Erathii, kiedy zostało ono zaatakowane; używał w walce swojej kuszy. Milton odziedziczył po nim takie cechy charakteru, jak odwaga. U boku Lysandera służył od ponad dwunastu lat, w trakcie której to służby między nimi wywiązała się bliska i szczera przyjaźń. Miltona cechowała lojalność i skłonność do poświęceń dla lorda Lysandera, który nigdy nie przestawał polegać na swoim giermku ufając mu bezgranicznie, przy tym Miltonowi nie zależało zbytnio na własnej sławie: uważał, że historia nie będzie pamiętać imienia takich prostych ludzi jak on, za to Lysander już od pierwszych chwil znajomości wydawał mu się człowiekiem zdolnym zmienić losy świata. W chwili wstąpienia na służbę u niego był człowiekiem bez rodziny, a po całkowitym oddaniu się sprawom Lysandera pozostał człowiekiem samotnym, który sądził, iż nie będzie miał czasu na założenie własnej rodziny. Życie obu mężczyzn, jak i reszty ludności Antagarichu, uległo diametralnej zmianie wraz z nastaniem apokalipsy zwanej Rozliczeniem, po której wszyscy przenieśli się do nowego świata - Axeoth. Wówczas Lysander przystąpił do budowy nowego państwa opartego na utopijnych, lecz sprawiedliwych zasadach - Palaedry, lecz intryga uzurpatora sir Wortona doprowadziła do wojny domowej między zwolennikami Lysandera i stronnikami podającego się za potomka Gryphonhearta Wortona. Od tego momentu Worton wielokrotnie był poddawany różnym wątpliwościom, jakie stawiał mu los w kampanii Lysandera mającej na celu wygranie wojny w jak najmniej krwawy sposób. Osobiście nienawidził sir Wortona z powodu jego zbrodni - określił go mianem "robaka". Popadał w drobne spory z duchownym Proethem nie tylko z powodu różnic charakteru, ale i bezczelnej niekiedy postawy rubasznego kapłana, z czasem jednak zrozumiał, że po prostu uwielbia on czerpać z życia pełnymi garściami i przestał żywić do niego urazę. Nawet Lysanderowi zwierzał się z trapiących go wątpliwości - kwestionował jego decyzje takie jak powierzenie tymczasowo władzy nad Palaedrą spokrewnionemu z Gryphonheartowi sir Daymarcowi. Milton bał się, że ten jako przyjaciel dynastii będzie wspierał Wortona z powodu jego pozornie niebezpodstawnego dowodu, ale uchylił czoła przed geniuszem Lysandera, gdy usłyszał od niego, że sir Daymarc zbyt dobrze znał króla Gryphonhearta, aby uwierzyć, iż spłodziłby syna z nieślubnego związku. Innym razem nie spodobało mu się to, ze trzeba było wyrzucić wiele sztuk złota do wody w celu przejścia próby chciwości na drodze do Wyroczni Świtu. Zastanawiał się, czy nie słuszniej byłoby za nie wynająć odpowiednią liczbę żołnierzy do rozprawy z Wortonem. Podczas spotkania z Wyrocznią Świtu wściekł się na wróżbitkę, iż postawiła Lysandera przed trudnym wyborem pozyskania wiedzy o zaginionym rodzeństwie rycerza lub uratowaniem ludu Palaedry przed tyranią sir Wortona. Otrzymał później lekką naganę od swego pana za swój wybuch. W trakcie podróży do niepodległej krainy zwanej Kołem uratował przed śmiercią w zasadzce dwóch chłopców, którzy go podziwiali, sam jednak odniósł ranę od strzały. Podróż w poszukiwaniu prawdy odnośnie sir Wortona sprawiła, że również życie osobiste Miltona miało ulec zmianie: uroda prorokini Wyroczni Świtu wzbudziła w nim uznanie, lecz poczuł lekki wstyd, czy aby nie myśli o niej w sposób zbyt zdrożny. Ona z kolei nie przejęła się jego złością i po rozmowie z Lysanderem sama przeprowadziła z nim serdeczny dialog, w którym wysnuła, ze sensem życia Miltona jest coś więcej, aniżeli służba Lysanderowi. Po odnalezieniu prawdziwej rodzicielki Wortona - Desette - Milton pewnej nocy został zaproszony przez nią do tańca wspólnie z nią, na co ten chętnie przystał. Prawdziwy przełom miał się jednak zacząć znacznie później: kiedy Lysanderowi udało się uratować prawdziwego ojca Wortona - sir Kentaine'a - zlecił Miltonowi misję posłańca: miał udać się do pałacu w Palaedonie - stolicy Palaedry - i przekazać od Desette i Kentaine'a ich wiadomość dla wyrodnego syna. Jednocześnie poprosił go, aby patrzył znajdującym się w otoczeniu Wortona ludziom, aby przekonać się o ich charakterze i poczuciu lojalności. Po samotnym przybyciu do Palaedonu Milton wybadał przybocznych Wortona: kiedy jeden z "gwardzistów" wymierzył mu cios w twarz kolczastą rękawicą za nieużycie tytułu królewskiego w określaniu Wortona, giermek spostrzegł, iż ludzie Wortona stanowili margines społeczny złożony z pospolitych najemnych rzezimieszków, którym sprawiało przyjemność krzywdzenie innych. Zauważył również zdradę majordomusa Lysandera, który to urzędnik chętnie przeszedł na stronę uzurpatora i przybrał dzięki jego profitom na wadze. Spotkanie z samym Wortonem na audiencji twarzą w twarz zakończyło się nieszczęśliwie: kiedy Milton nie mógł znieść oszczerstw Wortona głoszonych przeciwko Lysanderowi, giermek zachwiał jego pewnością siebie informując, że to list od jego prawdziwych rodziców, przez co despota nie przeczytawszy nawet listu podarł go, krzycząc o zawartych w nim kłamstwach, po czym przystąpił do brutalnego bicia Miltona nie zważając na nietykalność posłańca. Po utracie przytomności na skutek przyjęcia dużej liczby kopniaków od Wortona Milton obudził się w więzieniu, gdzie w towarzyszu niedoli z przetrąconą szczęką rozpoznał sir Daymarca. To właśnie podczas pobytu w więzieniu poznał miłość jego życia - służącą na zamku palaeodońskim o imieniu Porsha, która zachowując zasady konspiracji poprosiła go o informację o losach Proetha. Zainteresowanie jego osobą ze strony Porshy wzbudziło zawód ze strony Miltona, gdyż pomyślał, że są oni małżeństwem. Ledwie zdążył jednak powiedzieć, że nic nie grozi Proethowi, do celi wtargnął zniecierpliwiony strażnik, - wówczas Porsha spoliczkowa łaMiltona mówiąc, iż nie powinien traktować jej jak ladacznicy, przez co strażnik naiwnie uwierzył, że niekrótkie przebywanie służącej wiązało się z napastliwością Miltona. Kiedy Lysander uwolnił Miltona po zdobyciu Palaedonu przeprosił go ubolewając, iż nie domyślił się, że Worton może okazać taki dyplomatyczny "nietakt" wobec delegata, lecz giermek nie miał mu absolutnie za złe, co więcej - jego serce wypełniło się radością, kiedy Proetho ogłosił, iż zna kierunek rozpaczliwej ucieczki Wortona dzięki informacjom Porshy... swojej siostry. Lysander pozostawił wszystkich swoich bohaterów i żołnierzy na posterunkach w Palaedrze (łącznie z Desette i Kentaine'em), a sam wybrał się w pogoń za uzurpatorem tylko z Miltonem. Kiedy doścignęli go do jaskini na podgrodziu, zostali zaatakowani przez gromadę bandytów, którzy ciosami w żebra obezwładnili zaskoczonego giermka. Lysander dzielnie stawił czoło Wortonowi w nierównej walce, pokonując jego i bandytów. Milton - cierpiący z powodu konieczności biernego przypatrywania się walce Lysandera - przeżył ogromne zdumienie, kiedy jego pan (mianowany wcześniej miecznikiem-powiernikiem prawdziwego Ostrza Gryphonhearta) dobył zaklęty specjalnym czarem miecz Gryphonhearta, aby przeszkodzić Wortonowi - tylko bowiem członek dynastii Gryphonheart mógł trzymać w dłoni. Po związaniu Wortona Milton zgodził się na to, aby objąć stanowisko nowego majordomusa we włościach Lysandera. W epilogu kampanii "Prawdziwe ostrze" Milton informuje, iż "jest to również historia o tym, jak poznałem swoją żonę", z czego można wywnioskować, że wziął ślub z Porshą, którą odwzajemniała jego fascynację. en:Milton Kategoria:Kluczowe postacie fabuły Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postacie w Heroes of Might and Magic IV